The underlying hypothesis is that Cushing's Disease patients (i.e., due to pituitary disease) will hyper-respond to corticotropin-releasing factor (CRF) whereas those with ectopic ACTH secretion will not respond to a change in ACTH. Preliminary to using CRF for differential diagnosis, conventional testing is being examined with rigorous criteria.